Jurassic Park: Europe
by InGenworker
Summary: "Oh yeah, A team of a selfish and arrogant jerk, a overly-attract palaeontologist, a cowboy with a biology degree and a fat slob who's never had a girlfriend. What could possibly go wrong?" Tim asked sarcastically. On Hiatus!


"So, you got everything?" Tim Murphy asked.

Tim was no longer a small boy, instead he'd grown into a fully mature man. He was stood on the deck of a large Cargo ship. The Ship was in the middle of the ocean, the sun was just setting, silhouetting the entire ocean in a orange glow. There was a man stood next to him.

He was a large man, around 6ft tall, short brown hair and a thick moustache. He was wearing a light brown T-shirt with camouflage Jacket and Pant's

"Let me thing. Most dangerous place on the planet, Azores, InGen. Think so." The man said saracastically.

"Look, Curtis, I know I've told you this, but my grandfather is 89 years old and you know as well as I that he probably doesn't have long left. I just know that his last wish would be that Jurassic Park had become a success; I want his dream to come true. I really need you to pull through for me." Tim said.

"Tim. Have I _ever_ let you down?" Curtis asked.

Tim simply scowled. "Who've have you picked for the field mission?" Tim asked.

"Top-Palaeontologist Emily Mitchell and World-class Genetic-Engineer, Ashley Mitchell." Curtis said.

Tim glared at Curtis. "You mean the sexy blond's from our high school?" Tim asked.

"Where they? I hadn't noticed." Curtis smirked.

"Look, this is a serious mission, not one of your High School schemes. You need to stay focused on the mission, we only have a short time of this Island before we need to head back. That's why I've made a small change to the crew of the field mission." Tim stated.

Curtis raised an eyebrow. "What sort of change?"

"I'm having a old friend of mine, Patrick Leonard join you." Tim said.

"What!" Curtis snapped. "It takes weeks of training to go to this place, you can't just add somebody on last minute!

"But I'm in-charge, so yes I do. He is in charge of Animal Transportation: getting them onto the ship and into the Park, and so on. And whether you like it or not; He's going with you." Tim said.

"Mr. Murphy! We Need You Over Here!" A African voice shouted from the other side of the ship.

"Coming!" He shouted.

"Oh look Curtis, Here comes Patrick now." Tim said pointing behind Curtis.

Curtis turned around.

Approaching him was a bald man, wearing a sweat-stained vest top which didn't quite cover his enormous stomach, and a pair of, presumably very tight dark green shorts.

"So, you're the Curtis I've heard so much about then?" The man asked approaching him.

_'Oh Great. Just what we need, A fat dude.' _Curtis thought.

"Yeah. I've just spoken with Tim, you'll be joining us on the field mission's right?"

"Kinda, I'll be coming with you to transport the creatures back." Patrick said.

"Transport them back in what?" Curtis asked.

"Cage's. We have 14 Regular Cage's for basic sized animals, you know, Raptor, Carnotsaurus, Triceratops, Stegosaurus, Dilophosurus, ect. 6 Master Cage's for the bigger specie's like: Tyrannosaurus, Ultrasaurus, Suchomimus and possibly juvenile Brachiosaurus ect. And 9 Baby Cage's for the Mini species like: Psittacosaurus, Compsognathus and Archaeopteryx if there are any there, I didn't bother to ask, but hey, better to be prepared right?" Patrick asked.

"Um, Sure. _Only_, no Raptor's." Curtis said.

"Sound's alright. So, who else do we have on the team?" Patrick asked.

"Follow me." Curtis said gesturing towards himself.

Curtis began walking towards the ships superstructure; which towered above any other part of the ship. Patrick followed.

"We have Emily Mitchell. She went to school with me and Tim. She took a course in Palaeontology at Oxford University. Her Father worked at the original Jurassic Park, as a vet. When she reached the age of 18 she got a job at the Museum of the Rockies, even worked with Doctor Alan Grant on a few occasions." Curtis explained.

Patrick nodded.

"Next, we have Ashley Mitchell, Emily's twin Sister. Unlike Emily she took a course Genetic Engineering at Cambridge University. When she was 20 she took place in the 'Thylacine Operation' and not long after 'Operation Quagga'." Curtis said.

"Sounds like their perfect for the Job." Patrick said.

"And then, we have, you..." Curtis trailed off.

"Ohh." Patrick caught on. "Patrick Leonard, trained at the Umbridge Community High school on the subject of...graphics? Worked as a mechanic from the age of 16 to, erm 24...Plenty of experience handling animals, well, erm, insects...And erm..."

Curtis couldn't believe it, what made Tim think this man was good for the job! He vowed that everybody who went to this island on this mission, would come back. That mission just became a lot more difficult. He thought it was best to put Patrick out of his misery, and spoke up.

"And finally, there's me. Born in Manchester, England. Attended Oxford with Emily and Tim studying on Animal behaviour, graduated to take a full time job working at John Hammond's Nature Reserve in Costa Rica, where Tim traced me down, and approached me with leading this expedition. Oh, actually, there's one more thing..."

"Yeah?" Patrick asked.

"Despite their job's, Emily and Ashley are both extremely Fit, so I suggest you clean you self up before you meet them." Curtis said.

"Oh, Right." Patrick said straightening what little hair he had left.

Curtis came to a halt in front of the door. He leaned forward and typed something in on a pad-lock. There was a beep, and the door swung open. They stepped inside.

The inside of the superstructure was vastly different to the outside, the walls where pitch black, and a heavy odor of petrol oil hung in the air. There were several different kinds of vehicle parked in the room, each one with dozens of workmen in InGen uniforms making all sorts of moderations to them. A staircase at the back of the room lead up to a second story; Curtis could just make out the roof's of a single RV trailer the mechanics were working on up there.

He glanced at Patrick. He stood in awe of all the machines being constructed before them. Curtis smirked. "Come On People! We're going to be docking soon! We need this done!" Curtis shouted at the workers.

"Curtis!" Two female voice's squealed.

Curtis and Patrick looked up to see a pair of blonds galloping down the stairs towards them.

"Girl's!" Curtis said holding out his arms. The girls threw themselves around him, almost knocking him off his feet.

"I can't believe you got Tim to let us come!" One of the girl's said.

"Charles Darwin..." Patrick mutured looking at the girls.

"Girl's, this is Patrick, He will be working with us on the field mission." Curtis said gesturing towards Patrick. The girls released Curtis, and approached Patrick.

"Hi, I'm Emily ." The first blond said shaking his hand.

"Pleasure to meet ya', I'm Ashley." The Second blond said shaking his hand.

"I-I-I-I'm P-Patrick, nice to meet you." Patrick stuttered.

"Right, now, Emily, explain to me where we are docking?" Curtis asked Emily.

"Originally on the East side, but Tim insisted on the West. The company ordered us to the North, because that's the most common area for the supper predators. I think we've all agreed now though, we're docking on the south side of the Island." Emily said.

"Ace. Ashley, are the firearms ready?" Curtis asked.

"Airstrike Dash Mark III. Enough dart power to bring down a _whole_ herd of Elephants." Ashley said. She spoke with a thick south-American accent, which momentarily frightened Patrick.

"Let's just hope that will be enough. We're going to the only place on the entire planet where the herd of elephants trampling you is the least of your problems." Curtis stated.

"Now, erm, what about the RV trailers? I know we-" Curtis was cut off when a fifth person joined their party.

"Curtis, We're docking!" Tim said smiling.

A/N Re-written and re-edited. Still no clue if this will get continued, all depends on whether people like it (after all, the LAST thing the JP Fandom needs is ANOTHER Isla Sorna Capture mission.)


End file.
